Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
In FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-230974, it is disclosed that even when strong light enters pixels in a CMOS-type solid-state image pickup apparatus, voltages of column signal lines (V1 to V3) are limited to a voltage set by clipping MOSs (M71 to M73). Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-097646, it is disclosed that signal outputs of a plurality of amplifier transistors (Tb) in an image pickup region (11) are mixed on column signal lines (VLIN1, VLIN2, and VLIN3).